


Omega门将备孕指南2

by Charlyson_Lee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/pseuds/Charlyson_Lee
Summary: Another 黄金三角的狗血故事文中3p情节梗是一个不愿透露姓名的基友的（
Relationships: Bernd Leno/Petr Cech, Bernd Leno/Petr Čech/Kepa Arrizabalaga, Bernd Leno/kepa Arrizabalaga
Kudos: 9





	Omega门将备孕指南2

莱诺是在夜店发觉自己怀孕了的。还没到半小时他就抱着马桶吐了起来，在镜子前整理头发的厄齐尔说你这是喝了多少杯，莱诺说不对，明明自己连一口都没喝，厄齐尔开玩笑说不会是有了吧，然后他没听到回复，直到转身看见莱诺瞪得圆圆的眼睛。

“不会……真的有了吧？”

连验孕棒也来不及买，厄齐尔立马带着莱诺去医院做检查，果不其然，真的中奖了，怀了大概有4周。

“其实这是好事啊，趁Petr还在跟他前夫离婚分家产的时候你这个孩子足够拴住他的心了。”厄齐尔不知道莱诺为什么看起来那么紧张。

“你说得对，”莱诺机械般地点头，“但这是个意外，我本来还想等阿森纳成绩稳定一点再要孩子的。”

“用烂来形容的话已经很稳定了。既来之则安之吧，你自己的生活当然要比你的雇主重要啊。”

厄齐尔说完手机铃声就响了，他走到远处接听电话，莱诺趁机问身边的护士：“请问一下产前亲子鉴定要怎么做？会对胎儿有影响吗？”

“怀孕6周后就可以抽取绒毛样本了，放心，对孩子和您都没有任何伤害。”

莱诺有些痛苦地把头靠在墙上，为什么还要熬两个星期。

偏偏接下来的联赛就是主场对阵切尔西。阿森纳把莱诺紧急从大名单撤了下来，暂时对外称训练受伤。莱诺看见切赫的视频请求，按了通话屏幕上出现捷克人有些焦急的脸：“怎么好好的受伤了？”

莱诺叹了口气：“我怀孕了。刚刚Mesut陪我做的检查，怕你忙没有第一时间告诉你。”

对方明显激动了起来，但又怕被同事们发现：“我的天……等我下班回家再说。”

切赫挂断视频后，不远处的凯帕望了他一眼。

“我能从后面进来吗？”

切赫的身体贴在后背时莱诺颤抖地呜咽了一声。他没有拒绝，但又很怕。躺在床上的凯帕迷茫地张开嘴，不敢相信自家体育总监加前辈同行的阴茎正和自己的紧贴在莱诺的甬道里，而身上的人一副快要虚脱的模样，扭过头和切赫接吻。

在这种情况下莱诺居然还可以自己动起来，凯帕猜想德国omega身上的信息素已经彻底释放，但也只能闻到一点点微弱的味道，如果非得比喻的话大概就像上两个赛季感冒时闻到萨里为了戒烟而开始抽的水果味电子烟。莱诺两条腿打着颤说我不行了，倒在了凯帕的胸口哼哼唧唧，他已经射了两次，阴茎可怜兮兮地立在那里却出不来什么东西，凯帕用一只手环住了他的腰然后被他拿开。之后的事情莱诺不记得了，总之三人都高潮之后他昏睡在了床上，像是死后又重生般再次醒来时看见凯帕躺在他身边玩手机，头上的发胶被冲掉恢复成一头卷毛，身上只有沐浴露的香味。

“你还好吗？”凯帕放下手机问他。

刚才的场景又重现在脑海里，导致莱诺不太好意思看他：“Petr呢？”

“他去洗澡了，我比他先去的。”凯帕想起中学生物书上说过omega的发情期能持续好几天，怪不得这么激烈的性事过后莱诺的脸看上去还是春意盎然——而且还只是跟两个beta，如果是alpha的话岂不得更失控。切尔西只用beta门将，这件事在同行内已经不是秘密了，不管原因是迷信还是性别歧视，在场上不会被对手的气味迷惑至少是个优点。在分化成beta后凯帕以为自己永远也不会介入罕见性别的感情之内，但这次是切赫先来找他的，说和恋人莱诺想调节一下性生活，而凯帕又正好对门将之间的感情很感兴趣，于是事情就这么发生了。

凯帕侧躺在床上重新亲吻莱诺，莱诺想推开他却没有力气，反而变成了欲拒还迎的手段。西班牙人的舌头想钻进他的口腔，他就这么乖乖张嘴任它们的舌头缠绕在一起。莱诺发现跟凯帕接吻感觉很不错，自从和切赫交往以来他没再跟其他人亲热，所以他也好久没有被人这么投入地吻过了。直到切赫从浴室出来咳了两声两人才分开，莱诺有些无助地看着他。

“那我是时候回家了，晚安。”早就穿上衣服的凯帕从容起身，走到切赫身边时被他拍了拍肩膀：“记得明天准时训练，不然会被教练罚款。”

“教练本身是不会罚他自己的。”莱诺疲惫地补了句。

“就是这件事发生之后我怀孕了，所以不知道孩子是你的还是他的。”

切赫回到家本想庆祝自己当爹的喜悦，没想到莱诺的话给了他当头一棒，自己还有一定的几率要喜当爹。

“你现在打算怎么办？”

“再等两个星期，我会去做亲子鉴定。”莱诺把游戏手柄丢到一旁变得烦躁起来，甚至心想如果凯帕不在这该死的地球上事情也不至于到今天这个地步。

“别这样，”切赫环住了他，“就算是发情期，omega只跟人性交过一次的怀孕几率也很低，而我跟你早就已经是稳定关系了。”

小几率的事情也许不那么容易发生在自己身上吧。莱诺侥幸地想了想心情好多了，“虽然明天的联赛我上不了场，但能去通道看你吗？”

“当然，还得要你介绍阿森纳的新球员给我认识呢。”

莱诺缺席的阿森纳在主场不敌切尔西，梅森-芒特打入唯一进球。赛后莱诺站在球员通道的角落有些自责，如果场上的门将是自己，进球也许就不会发生。

切赫和阿森纳的工作人员交谈过后，去莱诺身边抱了抱他。几个阿森纳球员凑过来和捷克门将闲聊，莱诺东张西望，看见凯帕和贝莱林讨论完罗莎莉亚的新歌。贝莱林回更衣室后，凯帕直径朝莱诺走去。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”莱诺回道。也许接着说“你抛弃你的狗屎背头后看起来帅多了”会很不错，但没必要。

“听说你训练受伤了，严重吗？”

“谢了，不是很严重，但我知道自己上不了场，我要对自己负责。”

凯帕眼神游移了一下，然后又与莱诺对视：“那真可惜，先是欧联决赛，再是今天，没有你的阿森纳实在让我觉得无聊多了。”

这番暧昧不清的话让莱诺觉得自己陷入了危险。事实上，他看到凯帕就会想起那晚自己是怎么看着对方并被操到半死的。他敷衍地笑了一下，转身的时候不知道撞到了谁，然后决定马上开车回家或者去西安印象等切赫点份大盘鸡一起吃，总之不想再看到面前这个人。

莱诺弄丢了一个很重要的东西。他把自己衣柜里所有衣服的口袋都翻遍了也找不到，然后闷闷不乐地坐在地上。

“你怎么了？”切赫走进房间问他。

“没什么，可能有个东西忘在球场了，我到时候去问问工作人员。”

他的beta点点头：“今晚我要去跟我的前夫吃饭，他马上要离开伦敦了。”

“离开前来找你？听起来图谋不轨。”莱诺撅着嘴，但语气半开玩笑。

“小朋友要是不放心的话可以一起来。”

“哈哈哈，你知道我最去不得那种场合。”在现任的前任面前假笑这种事莱诺可做不出来，能在家里好好打游戏也不错。

切赫笑了笑，俯身吻了莱诺。

独自一人的美好FIFA之夜被一阵门铃声毁了。莱诺正纳闷切赫的晚餐不会这么快结束，开门发现是凯帕。

“嗨，”西班牙人用了和上周末一样的开场白，然后把手里的招财猫吊饰举着，“这是你掉在球员通道的？”

莱诺愣了两秒接过：“谢谢，多亏你发现了……这是我很重要的东西。”

凯帕猜测三月初出生的人是不是能把所有话都说得像情话，这使他莫名往德国人身前靠近了一步：“这只是个丢在路上也没人会注意到的小饰品。为什么对你这么重要？”

这跟你没有关系，莱诺心想。他正盘算着怎么把凯帕赶走，外面就突然下起了大雨，该死的伦敦。他看着一脸无辜的凯帕知道自己没法拒绝——又一次——就跟上次他们在床上缠绵地亲吻一样。

“进来坐吧。”他对凯帕说。

凯帕不是第一次来这里了，但看起来切赫不在。莱诺给他倒了杯温水，坐在他旁边盯着吊饰：“这是我爸给我的最后一样东西。他说我可以随便挑，我又很喜欢猫就选了这个。我和Marc14岁那年他突然抛弃我们全家消失了。Marc一直当他死了；我每次看着这个小东西就会想起我爸，觉得他虽然是个贱人但无法否认他确切地存在过。纠结之下我竟留到了现在。”

“这没什么，你可以同时对一个人又爱又恨直到找到答案为止。”

“谢了，情感大师。”莱诺耸耸肩，“我本来心想丢了就算了，也许这是老天给我的安排，没想到让你捡到，看来我们的羁绊要继续了。”

他把吊饰放在茶几上，看见窗外的雨还没停，突然有些焦虑。

“我不是什么专家，只是最近我开始有了相同的感觉。”凯帕的手掌贴在了莱诺的手背上，后者有预料到他会这样，但还放任他继续会让德国人无法原谅自己。莱诺闭上眼睛咬住他凑过来的嘴唇，两人的舌头一触碰就不愿离开。凯帕帮莱诺脱下衣服后把下巴搁在他的肩膀，靠近腺体确实能闻到更重的蜜桃味，但这只蜜桃不再是青涩的，而是成熟过头的甜腻。

“我是对你很感兴趣，但Petr来找我之前，我从来没想过我们可以做爱。”凯帕保持这个姿势，脱下他的裤子并把手指塞进体内，“让我猜猜，你跟他吵架了？”

“我们好的很，巴斯克混蛋。”莱诺被指尖按到敏感点后震了一下，揪着凯帕的头发让他看着自己，另一只手滑到他的阴茎上，“你根本不懂我有多爱Petr……这和他是什么性别完全没关系，自从19岁第一次作为对手遇见他时我就知道了。我们不需要有多么天造地设才能在一起。”

他说完觉得有些可笑，毕竟正在做的事和说的话完全相反，还好凯帕没有用这点羞辱他。有些冲动本身就毫无理由，不是吗？莱诺一边把气呼在凯帕脸上一边套弄得非常缓慢，男孩闭上眼睛，垂到额头的几撮卷发充满情色感。

咬着莱诺的乳尖时凯帕觉得他变了。他的身体似乎更加敏感，也不会像上次那样犹如一只小野猫看你舒服就偏要挠你两下，而是变得无条件顺从——只要紧握一只软桃，它就能在手中溅出汁来，然后彻底被捏坏。

“我记得你受伤了，等下不舒服就跟我讲。”凯帕戴好套子提醒了一句。

“我没有受伤，”躺在沙发上的莱诺看着他，“我怀孕了。”

凯帕顿了一下：“恭喜你们。”

莱诺没来得及把真相说出来，但他决定伸开双臂让凯帕拥吻自己，一边听着雨声一边在每次冲撞后朝他耳边呻吟，直到高潮前他们没再说过一句话。

切赫回到家看见莱诺躺在床上，但睁着眼睛。他走上前抚摸莱诺的头发，莱诺就翻了个身看他：“饭吃得怎样？”

切赫把眼镜脱掉，躺下来面对他：“还可以吧。但无论如何，我们的事已经彻底解决，剩下的半辈子就交给你了。”

“我爱你。”莱诺眼睛有点湿润，紧紧抱住了切赫。他已经洗了个澡——为了清理刚才的罪证。

“我也爱你，小朋友。”切赫笑得像一只大兔子，莱诺喜欢他这样称呼自己，便舔起了他的喉结，甚至自嘲地想这是对他的补偿。

“不能做全套，为了孩子也为了你。”切赫轻轻把莱诺推开，用自己的手帮他自慰。

“是说这三个月都只能这样了……啊，但是我还是可以干你？”莱诺喘了起来。

“按科学的角度来说，是的。”

切赫的正经回答让莱诺大笑，调戏般用食指挠捷克人的下巴：“好吧，我很期待。”

过一会儿他射在切赫手里，决定忘记今天发生的所有事。

三个星期后，莱诺紧张地去医院拿鉴定报告。切赫想翘掉冰球赛陪他一起去，但他觉得没有必要。

比赛一结束他就给莱诺打电话：“结果出来了吗？”

“孩子的爸爸是你。”莱诺攥着那张报告哭了起来，这一个月发生的所有事足够让他接近崩溃，谢天谢地，现在他终于能松一口气，和切赫真正地重新开始。

“所以说我在利物浦走了两条街能遇到130个长得像乔丹-皮克福德的……话说你和Alisson差多少周怀孕的来着？我和你的孩子很有可能同一个星座哦。”

莱诺在做早餐的时候把手机立在料理台上跟同父异母的弟弟特尔施特根视频：“是的，算下来可能是水瓶或者双鱼，还好没跟你一样。”

阿利森正想说话，但被嘴里的马黛茶呛到，特尔施特根连忙拍他的背：“Bernd，下次聊。”莱诺扶额，突然担心自己也会一孕傻三年。

然后他打开了电视，换了几次台到体育频道看见了凯帕的采访，和队长阿兹皮利奎塔站在一起分享零封加胜利的喜悦心情。

莱诺看见那张脸不再觉得不安，又盯了几秒后再次换台。由凯帕造成的一系列问题已经过去，既然如此，他再也不会掉进陷阱里第二次了。


End file.
